


Popping the Question

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Carlos Asks for TKs Hand, Judd and TK are Brothers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:A story when Carlos asks Owen for TK's hand? ❤
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	Popping the Question

Carlos fumbles with the little velvet box in his jacket pocket. He was upstairs at the station, waiting on Owen to finish briefing the next shift.

TK had already gone home to nap and Carlos told him he was out running errands and would be home soon.

When the office door opened he nearly jumped out of his skin. Owen laughed at him and clapped his shoulder.

“Relax son, you look like you’re about to shit yourself.”

In all honesty, Carlos was shitting himself. Owen’s response to the conversation that they were about to have would quite literally determine his future.

“So what’s this you needed to talk to me about?”

Carlos pulled the box out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. Owen took it and opened it.

“This is a ring,” he stated plainly. “An expensive looking one.”

“Price doesn’t really matter. What does matter is that I’m asking your permission to ask TK to marry me.”

Owen sat back in his chair, turning the box over in his hand.

“Carlos, you have been amazing for TK. But the last time he was involved in a marriage proposal, it didn’t go well.”

“I know that. But TK and I have talked it over and we both know that we want to get married. He’s called the shots our entire relationship and that still applies. If he’s not ready I’ll wait. God knows I’ve waited before. I’d wait the rest of my life for that boy.”

Owen smiled fondly at him, “You have my blessing Carlos. But I do have one favor to ask.”

“Anything.”

“You know Judd has a little- okay a big soft spot for TK. And he’d probably make an objection at your wedding if you didn’t ask him too. I think he’s still here.”

Owen stuck his head out the door and called down for Judd. The larger man took the stairs two at a time and entered the office.

“What’s up cap?”

“Catch,” Owen tossed the ring box at him.

Judd opened it and laughed, “A ring huh? That’s real sweet of you cap but I think it would make things awkward at work. Plus there’s the whole wife situation, so I think I’m gonna have to turn you down.”

“The ring is Carlos’.”

“So you’re proposing. Damn I woulda thought you’d have the courtesy to get on one knee. And as much as I admire all those muscles of yours I can’t do that to TK. Plus the wife ya know.”

Carlos laughed and took the box back, “I’m proposing to TK. And I know how close the two of you are so I wanted to ask for your blessing.”

Judd coughed and tried to cover the blush rising on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You’re a good guy Reyes, as long as TK is happy so am I.”

*****

“Hello? Dad, Carlos? What the hell is going on here?”

The dark firehouse suddenly burst into life with dozens of strings of fairy lights. Someone had even wrapped the rigs up, which was going to be a bitch to take down later.

“What the-?” The floor was covered with rose petals, leading to the back door of the bay.

He pushed open the door and in the small green space where Buttercup went to play and do his business was his entire family under the stars. Carlos stood in the middle, smiling so big TK thought his face might split in half.

“What is all this?”

His questions were answered when Carlos dropped on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. TK’s hand clamped over his mouth as his eyes welled up with tears.

“TK Strand, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’ve been through so much and come out on the other side even stronger. The last three years with you have been the best three years of my life. I did a lot of waiting around, but TK I’d wait for you the rest of my life. TK I never want to spend another day without you. You are everything to me, and I would be so proud to be called your husband. So Tyler Kennedy Strand, will you marry me?”

TK didn’t trust himself to speak without his voice breaking, so he nodded, letting out a choked sob. Carlos slid the ring onto his finger and stood up. TK pulled him into the world’s tightest hug hiding his face in his neck.

“I love you so much,” he whispered into his neck.

“I love you more.”

When TK was finally able to make himself let go of Carlos he was gathered into a hug by his dad and then a group hug with the crew.

Judd ruffled his hair and smiled down at him, “I’m happy for you little brother.”

“Thanks Judd.”

Mixed congratulations came from the rest of the crew and Michelle. 

Once the excitement had calmed down and he was back inside, sitting in Carlos’ lap sipping on champagne, his dad spoke up.

“So who’s going to take down these damn fairy lights?”

“Not it,” everyone shouted at once except for Judd.

“Okay screw all of you,” he said standing up. “Bunch of kids.”

“We love you Judd,” TK called out and Paul followed with kissy noises.

Judd responded with a middle finger over his shoulder.


End file.
